San Fernando Valley
The San Fernando Valley (locally known as "The Valley") is an urbanized valley located in the Los Angeles metropolitan area of southern California, defined by the mountains of the Transverse Ranges circling it. Home to 1.76 million people, it lies north of the larger and more populous Los Angeles Basin. Nearly two-thirds of the Valley's land area is part of the City of Los Angeles. San Fernando Valley in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump St. Ferdinand's Valley was located to the north of Angels City. San Fernando Valley in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging" The Hebrew Home for the Aging was located in the San Fernando Valley. San Fernando Valley in "Powerless" The San Fernando Valley was overseen by the West Valley Central Committee of the Communist Party of the West Coast People's Democratic Republic, with various block committees overseeing the actual residencies within the Valley. Charlie Simpkins and his family resided in the San Fernando Valley.Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction September/October, 2018, ebook. San Fernando Valley in "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers" Before The Change, the San Fernando Valley held over a million people. After, the Dieoff occurred killing about ninety-eight percent of the population leaving about twenty to thirty thousand survivors. At first, survival came from scavenging abandoned buildings and planting garden plots. Chatsworth to the north west had been horse country with amateur breeders raising horses. Bruce Delgado organized the Chatsworth Lancers, a cavalry unit, which conquered neighboring communities such as West Hills, Canoga Park, Reseda, Woodland Hills and Northridge making them vassal states. This left Chatsworth dominating the west end of The Valley. It did allow for better organization with parks being planted, vineyards started along with orchards and reclamation of parking lots by breaking up the asphalt for crop fields. It also allowed Chatsworth to control salvaging, preventing outsiders from pillaging usable goods even thirty years later. However, Delgado was still interested expanding south through Topanga Canyon to the Pacific Ocean.See eg, The Change: Tales of Downfall and Rebirth, pgs. 453-455, 464-465, 482, HC. San Fernando Valley in ''The Two Georges'' By the late 20th century, the valley north and west of the central city of New Liverpool was still largely rural, but more homes and business districts had arisen. The people of the valley had a clannish streak, making it unsurprising that the Independence Party would have a base there.''The Two Georges'', p. 61 HC. San Fernando Valley in The Valley-Westside War The Valley was one of the petty kingdoms that sprang up in what had been the United States after a 1967 nuclear war. It was located in what was once known as Los Angeles. It was ruled by King Zev and bordered Westside and beautiful downtown Burbank. The Valley had chilly relations with Westside which culminated in the Valley-Westside War of 2097. The Valley won, and occupied Westside. Dan belonged to the Valley and was conscripted in its army. During the occupation of Westside, he met Liz Mendoza, a student from another timeline. San Fernando Valley in Worldwar The Valley was one of the few Big Uglies-inspired place names that made sense to Straha, an émigré of the Race who had settled in Los Angeles. The name told what the place was, without any obfuscation or elaboration. References }} Category:Regions in North America Category:The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump Category:The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging Category:Powerless Category:Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers Category:The Two Georges Category:The Valley-Westside War Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work) Category:Worldwar